For a conventional Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display device, an On-Cell capacitive touch mode is adopted. To be specific, two separate manufacture processes are adopted, i.e., a processor for manufacturing a capacitive touch substrate, and a processor for manufacturing an OLED display substrate. In addition, currently the number of capacitive touch circuits is smaller than the number of pixel units, so it is impossible to achieve fingerprint identification with high precision.